Star Wars - Alternate Universe: Book One
by thatimtam
Summary: What would happen if the Revenge of the Sith happened differently? What is the battle on Mustafar happened differently? What if Anakin escaped alive and wasn't found years later. What if the Jedi and the Republic got a new army to fight the Clones and Separatist? After the battle Anakin escapes and is later arrested for twenty years before he escapes, still corrupt by the dark side
1. Prelude

A long time ago in an alternate universe, far, far away….

Book One

The GALACTIC REPUBLIC strives onwards after Obi-Wan Kenobi defeats Anakin Skywalker in a duel on MUSTAFAR and Anakin makes a drastic escape from the planet. Obi-Wan takes a dying Padme Amidala to a Senator ship with Yoda and Bail Organa where Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker, twins. She died during the birth. They hide the twins from Anakin as he is still corrupt by the dark side.

The Clone Troopers are replaced by soldiers picked from civilization as all the Clones are corrupted and fight on the side of the Separatist. With the Republic's new army the Separatist and Clones are quickly defeated. The Republic now watches and governs the galaxy in its new peace without war with a new breed of Jedi in training.

While Anakin Skywalker is missing he manages to remarry on TATOOINE to Amelia Mcbrand. They have a daughter whom Anakin raises for a year before he is found and arrested for crimes against the Republic and a continuous threat. He now remains in a prison facility on NABOO under Republic watch. Twenty years have passed and Anakin is still corrupt by the dark side believing the Republic and Jedi are evil….


	2. Chapter 1

ONE.

Footsteps echoing outside awaken Anakin. He groans and rolls over to ignore the noise and sleep. Too long he has spent here to care about anything other than sleep and food. His guards are all impossible to mind trick and these prison cells are too hard to break with the force.

Closing his eyes he tries to return to his sleep, because that's all there is to do in this boring cell.

Suddenly the door is being opened and the lights of the room are flickering on. Anakin turns to see his visitor. The light reflecting from the walls and floor, which is entirely made of metal, burn into Anakin's eyes. He awaits for them to focus before he sees Obi-Wan Kenobi climbing into the cell from the forty-five degree angled door.

Anakin sits upright on his bed and groans, rubs his eyes, then studies the aged Obi-Wan. His beard and hair has greyed and his face has wrinkled. Though he is still wearing the Jedi tunic and robe he has always. Anakin checks Obi-Wan's belt briefly but sees no lightsaber he can steal. He must've been smart enough to leave it.

Obi-Wan sits down on the uncomfortable, metal chair in front of Anakin's eating desk. "Anakin, it's been another five years and I am here to check on you."

"Are the Jedi still promoting slavery?"

"Anakin, I don't know why that idea is in your head."

"I know the truth now you can't get rid of it." Anakin takes a breath, "And stop calling me Anakin my name is Vader!" He stands aggressively.

Obi-Wan stands too. "You've been in here for twenty years ageing and lacking exercise and training. There is no way you can fight me, so do not try."

"You're like sixty years old now!"

Obi-Wan waves and hand and uses the force to push Anakin to the bed in sitting position. "Settle down. Should take a look at your reflection too. Your wife and daughter are here to see you later."

Anakin grunts.

Obi-Wan climbs back out of the cell through the forty-five degree door and the guards close it.

Padme walks up to Anakin, "I've missed you." She says with a beautiful smile. She has her hair down and is in a beautiful white dress.

"I've missed you too." Anakin says, he can't help to smile.

Padme wraps her arms around Anakin's neck, and he wraps his around her back. They kiss for a long time before they stop. Their heads touch and Padme bites her lip, "You know, we have two kids."

"What?" Anakin says confused. He backs off from Padme.

Padme's face changed to sadness, "We have two kids, twins. Your blood flows in them. They have the force in them."

"No, wrong, I only have one with Amelia. I only have Alexis. And she has the force too but the Republic watches her."

"Ani… I love you and you go off with Amelia…"

"What, no I didn't mean it like that." Anakin waves his hands around. Padme turns around and starts to cry, "I don't know. I've made a huge mistake." Anakin turns his back to Padme. "I'm sorry…" He walks into the darkness, and whispers under his breath, "I love you…"

Anakin jolts upright in his bed. "What?" He says, sweating. "What just happened?" He hadn't dreamed of Padme for an extremely long time.

The door screeches open and Alexis climbs in with a cake. Anakin goes up to her and they embrace a hug after she puts the cake on the desk. Then Amelia comes in and Anakin gives her a small and quick hug. The guards close the door. They all sit on the bed and talk.

Amelia has her brown, messy hair in a bun and is in a khaki dress. Alexis is in a navy blue shirt and black jeans, with her long black hair straightened down her back. She would be just over twenty now.

Amelia explains how the farm is on Tatooine and how the weather has been on Naboo and the Galactic News. She mentions how the last rouge Clone ship was destroyed after it failed at attacking Coruscant.

Alexis takes over and talks about school, and her boyfriend she left because he believes in the Jedi and said Anakin was crazy. She says she won't ever believe in the Jedi tricks. She also mentioned that the Republic keeps a close eye on her in case she ever goes "crazy" like him.

After all the talk is done and the room settles quiet Anakin says, "Let's have some cake shall we?"

"No," Amelia says, "I think it's better for you to have that after we leave."

Anakin's eyes widen.

"They scanned it and found it 100% organic so they said we could bring it in."

Just like every year they visit.

A guard opens the door and waves to Amelia and Alexis to leave, blaster rifle in hand. "Visiting time is up." He says.

Amelia and Alexis stand. Anakin hugs Alexis and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She whispers to him, "We're going back to Tatooine tomorrow."

Anakin forces a smile, "Someone has to look after the farm."

They both force a smile. Alexis leaves. Amelia and Anakin grin and wave then she leaves too. The door closes, leaving Anakin in his bright, metal, cold, lonely cell. He takes a seat on his uncomfortable chair and looks at the cake. After a moments consideration he takes a piece and enjoys the chocolate, sugary taste. The best food he's had in the past twenty years has only been the food Amelia and Alexis bring on their yearly visits. Prison food has never been his liking.

When he takes his second piece off the plate he notices an envelope in the middle. He pulls it out trying to do little damage to the cake as possible. He pulls out from inside the envelope a map of the prison facility with a path mapped on it. And a note in Alexis' handwriting saying, "We aren't going back to Tatooine without you."

Anakin smiles, flushes the envelope and stuffs the note and map in his black jeans pocket.

He looks in the mirror by the sink. "Wow…" He says to himself. He hasn't looked at his reflection for years. His hair has faded and is nearing grey and age marks are visible around his eyes and cheeks.

He washes his hands and wipes them on his black t-shirt, now awaiting for his break out.


	3. Chapter 2

TWO.

Noises outside the cell wake Anakin up. He looks around confused. He must've feel asleep on the chair. He's glad he didn't have a dream about Padme this time. Only two pieces of cake left.

A thud outside, like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground, causes him to be alert. He stands and looks to the circular door. Scratches and screeching on the door makes him prepare himself.

The door is pulled open and Alexis stands outside it. "Quickly, we need to hurry." She hisses.

Anakin rushes out the cell into the corridor. He hasn't been in this corridor since he was first put in the cell. It's a hexagonal shape with the doors on the lower and upper walls at forty-five degree angles. The hard metal floor extends both ways making the corridor look endless. He could easily get lost out here. It's darker out here too, compared to the bright lights usually in the cell.

"Let's go." Alexis takes off down the corridor light on her feet.

_Let's hope I'm still somewhat fit. _Anakin thinks. He follows after his daughter whom is wearing the same clothes as earlier. He tried to be light footed but he struggles to do so.

Eventually they reach an end to a corridor to a fenced balcony. Anakin walks to the balcony and looks. It's a hexagonal shaped building that goes up and down into darkness. A fall to the death for certain. Each level has the balcony with corridors that must contain many, many cells. The building outside the cells are immensely dark. Anakin just guesses that's because his eye aren't use to it and the cells are super bright.

"They smaller crimes are on the lower levels." Alexis joins next to him.

"What level am I on?" Anakin asks, curious.

"One-hundred-and-three."

Anakin smirks. "Jedi," He curses.

"Hey, you there!" A soldier in camouflage runs towards them aiming his blaster rifle at them.

"I got this one." Anakin says to Alexis as he walks towards the soldier, hands out to the sides so he is visibly unarmed.

"Skywalker! How'd you..?" The soldier looks to behind Anakin to see Alexis, then focuses back to Anakin, "Oh that's how."

Anakin waves his hand in front of the soldiers face smoothly, "You did not see us come by here, and you will continue you're work avoiding us."

The soldier flinches, then smirks. "We're trained to ignore you're force mind trick here." He aims his blaster rifle at Anakin, "Hands up." He demands.

Anakin smirks and slowly begins to rise his hands. Then, he grabs the blaster rifle from the barrel and unexpectedly, and quickly throws the butt of the gun into the chin of the solider. The soldier stumbles back in pain, grabbing at his chin and swearing. Anakin wastes no time, he leaps forward and slams his fist into the soldier's cheek.

"This is what happens when you side with the Jedi!" Anakin picks up the soldier and drags him to the balcony, then, throws him off the side into the dark, certain death drop.

He finally turns back to his daughter with a look of worry and disgust on her face. "It had to be done." Anakin says peacefully. Alexis nods and continues leading the way out walking side-by-side with Anakin.

They arrive at an elevator. Alexis presses the button and the doors open with a ding. They go inside and Alexis hits another button and the doors close, with another ding, then, the elevator starts going down while playing soothing, elevator music.

In the elevator Alexis asks, "How long has it been since you've seen the real sky?"

"Since I was arrested. And even then, they didn't let me into the simulator room for exercise." Anakin says, as he does he stretches his unused legs. "Do me a favour okay?"

"Okay?"

"No more running," He lets out a sigh and rests against the elevator wall.

Alexis chuckles. "Okay dad, but you better get back into shape if we are to take down the Jedi."

Anakin grins, "I'll have plenty of time for that when I am out of here."

The elevator doors open with a ding and they step out. A lady at a reception desks looks at them walking out the elevator. "Stop!" She calls. Anakin looks at her and extends his hand. She starts to put her hands to her throat as if trying to remove hands that aren't there. She raises from the ground, her legs kicking. Her feet kick at the desk she was at, and she must've hit something because an alarm sounds in the entire building and red lights flash.

Anakin drops his arm and the lady falls. "Now we run." He says. His adrenalin pumps into his blood and he runs at the same pace as Alexis.

A blast door is beginning to close down on the exit so they run at a faster pace to get out in time. They do with seconds to spare.

Outside the night sky covers the world, with stars shining brightly and the cold temperature sets into Anakin's skin. He brushes his hair to the side so he can see better. "Where too now?" The prison is located on the outskirts of Naboo's capital palace, and past it is just forest surrounded by more forest.

Anakin's eyes track onto a hover bus, "Let's take that." He says pointing. He rushes to it and uses the force to open the door. He and Alexis get in. He sits at the piolet seat and begins trying to start it.

"How long has it been since you piloted?" Alexis asks with concern in her voice.

"You can never forget how to pilot." Anakin responds.

He flicks a switch and the bus starts hovering. Alexis takes a seat next to Anakin. He thrusts forward a stick and the bus jolts forward quickly picking up speed over the tops of the trees into the deeper part of the forest. "See, not that hard." He says smiling and laughing at the fun of being free.

It's only seconds before blasters are being shot over the top of them from behind. "What's that?" He calls.

Alexis turns her head and looks back, then, she looks out the front again. "Republic Gunships…"

"Right, well where do I have to take this thing?" Anakin says in as calm as voice as he can. He has to manoeuvre the hover bus to be sure not to get hit.

"Mum is back in a hotel in the palace walls. We leave in the morning at the-"

Anakin cuts Alexis off, "Shhhh, I know a bunker that shouldn't be used anymore. I can hide you there while I get rid of these guys." Anakin waves his hand behind his head, "You'll be safe."

"No, I want to stay with you!" Alexis argues."

"Too bad! You don't have a choice!"

"Dad, please!"

"Don't you dad please me, what I say is final! Now, to lose these guys I need to manoeuvre better…"

After that sentence trails into the air Anakin drops the hover craft into the tree's in the darkness of the forest. He then has to switch on some stronger lights to avoid running into the tree trunks. The Gunships stop above the tree's, too big to fit in the forest. But in the last glimpse Anakin saw of them, they were dropping ropes down.

A left turn, right swerve, down a hill, over a lake, into the tree's again and then a right turn. Anakin stops the hover bus. "Get out." He demands.

Alexis and he get out of the bus – he leaves it on because he will leave soon.

He walks over to a small hill and pulls away at the grass. After getting tired of that he just uses the force and a hole is pulled out of the hill, revealing a door. Anakin pushes a few buttons and the door opens, lights fading on inside.

Anakin leads Alexi's in. "It's an emergency bunker that would've been used for the Queen back in the day if needed. It has a good supply of non-perishable food," He pauses and turns a tap, water runs, he turns it off, "Running water and I doubt the Republic knows about it."

The bunker is a long, rectangle shaped room with soft carpet, steel walls and roof, a kitchen, bathroom, computer room, bedroom and armoury. On each end is a door, out, and further in. "Stay in this room only." Anakin goes into the computer room and types in a few commands, then punches in one computer screen. Alexis flinches. "I've made it so that once I close that door," He points to the exit, "It can only be opened from that side of that door." He points to the other door. "And that door, can only be opened from the other side. Which I will get too before morning… Hopefully."

Alexis looks at him, "What do you mean hopefully?!"

"Alexis, calm down, I have the Republic looking for me. It may take me a day or two."

"Mum is leaving in the morning to the farm! She said if we don't make it she's going to have to leave to look after the farm!"

"Someone has to look after the farm that's how our family makes money!" Anakin raises his voice, and it rings throughout the bunker. "Now, enjoy your stay, I'll be back when I can!" He takes a deep breath and brushes his hair with his robotic hand this time. Pointing at another computer screen, "Turn that one on. There are a few cameras hidden outside in the trees. Hopefully they still work, they can be viewed there."

"Dad…" Alexis sobs in her voice. "You can't leave me here… Take me with you."

Anakin waves his hand, "You will stay here."

"Mind trick only works on the week minded Dad!" Anakin turns to leave and Alexis sobs more, "Dad, please!"

"It's for your own safety. I'll be back, I promise." Anakin leaves the bunker and the door closes. He turns and punches the control panel so no one can get in easily. "I promise…" He whispers before he enters the hover bus again.

Taking is slow and quietly this time he takes the bus close to the palace walls as he can, leaving it in the forest.

He looks at the sky, Gunships fly over the palace and forest with spotlights shining down. A group of soldier's are jogging past and Anakin ducks in a bush till they're out of sight.

"Now… How do I get in?" He asks himself looking at the tall palace walls, and the well-guarded gates.


	4. Chapter 3

THREE.

"Where is he!?" Obi-wan slams his fist into the metal table, vibrating the whole room. He relaxes and calms, brushing his short, sweaty white hair. He's stressing from the worry and work he has to deal with now. Anakin Skywalker – Or Darth Vader as he calls himself – is loose on Naboo.

Amelia sits across from the table. Two soldiers stand behind her with blasters in hand making sure she doesn't try to escape. "I don't know." She says with a poker face.

Obi-wan draws a deep, calming breath. "Security footage shows him escaping the prison with Alexis. Where… Is… He?"

"Just like the other eighty-two times you asked, I… Don't… Know."

Obi-wan is tired and annoyed. "Watch her." He orders the guards. Then he leaves the room into another room with officers and soldiers, whom were spectating through a window that only appears as a mirror on the other side.

"What now?" A man with a thick brow, soulless eyes and a blue shirt stands alert as Obi-wan wipes his own forehead with a rag.

"I need to make an announcement to the public." Obi-wan leans on a steel chair.

"What of her?" The man questions, waving a hand to the window.

"Well, she's not here for breaking any laws. Strictly speaking she's free to go within twenty-four hours. Just make sure she doesn't leave the planet." Obi-wan leaves the room.

He enters into a large hall with stone columns holding the walls and roof up. Ginormous windows let the sun light into the palace. As Obi-wan powerwalks down the way a party of six, armed soldiers follow close behind him – his guarding party.

As he walks his lightsaber batters along his hip, and his head pains. He's been worried and stressing ever since he was informed of Anakin's escape. This is the worst news ever. The soldiers, Republic and everyone underestimates his power. The only ones that truly know how dangerous he is, is Yoda, Bail, and himself. Them and the Emperor, whom hasn't been seen since the fall of the Jedi.

Obi-wan takes a turn and the guards wait out the door. The doorway led onto a large balcony with more soldiers, and a podium at the end looking out onto the palace courtyard. The sun has been up for a few hours, and the air is still moist. The rock the balcony is made from is still slightly slippery.

Bail Organa stands at the podium, talking to the citizens of Naboo; the camera's all around catch his speech for it to spread to all edges of the galaxy.

When he finishes talking about the usual news, Obi-wan takes his place. He looks onto the crowd and several cameras flying around. Past the palace walls, into the mountains the prison facility that Anakin escaped is seen through the distant fog. The rest of the planet is mostly trees and swamp.

Naboo's citizens consist of humans and Gungans, and anyone else that has made residence here.

"People of Naboo," Obi-wan starts. He swallows. "It is with deep regret that I must say… That I must announce Anakin Skywalker has escaped and is loose on Naboo." The crowd grows wild with fear, "Yes indeed that is what the gun fire and soldiers were all about last night. But do not be scared. He is not inside the palace. But for your safety we are ordering everyone to stay inside the palace walls! The Gungan, I understand your home is in the swamp waters. That is where you all must stay for safety." Obi-wan turns to look to Bail, who give thumbs up. It's been a while since Obi-wan spoke publicly. "We have soldiers and gunships searching for him as we speak. He is dangerous. If you see him, do not engage, avoid at all costs. Report immediately. Thank you."

Obi-wan steps off the podium and enters the building again, with Bail. The guards follow behind again.

"What do we do now?" Bail asks, worried. "If he's loose we are all in danger, all of us! No matter how many men we send to fight him."

Obi-wan keeps walking. "Just keep the people safe. I need to go to Coruscant, I need to see Yoda."

"You're going to leave us? You're the only Jedi here!" Bail stops.

Obi-wan stops and turns to face him. "I will be back, with Yoda and some Jedi."

"The new Jedi are too inexperience to fight Anakin-"

"And yet, they are our only hope."

Obi-wan leaves it there and continues to the hanger where he joins with R2-D2, already prepped in a Jedi fighter. "Hello old friend." Obi-wan smiles.

R2-D2 beeps happiness.

"Good to see you too. Have maintenance looked after you?"

R2 beeps agreement.

"Good… I guess it's time we head to Coruscant."

Obi-wan climbs into the cockpit of the red Jedi fighter, and takes off.


End file.
